Rayven
The Beginning A hundred years ago, a large community of wood elves largely dominated the southern lands, however, there were but two sections which lived in the area: The Sky Riders, and The Hublettes. The Sky Riders were a wealthy sort, riding Wings to avoid stepping upon the filthy ground beneath them. They held higher status among other races, thus having them deal more with political issues and noble hands, trades of jewels and fine clothing, and handling any situation dealing with the potential threat of war. Each Sky Rider was well read, making it easier to exchange information for one or another. Plus, with the natural stealth some Sky Riders would try to allude, many of their kind would work as overseers for the Hublettes, holding complete and total control over them; others would take the profession of a spy to perform while dealing business with another tribe. It was an easy life in the trees one wouldn't dream of leaving. The Hublettes, on the other hand were stuck in the mud. Each member of this seemingly separate tribe was forced into the ground with work for little pay. Though some did have it easier than others: some could hunt rather than gather berries. One could be a merchant travelling to different cities for trade, rather than staying within their city limits, herding cattle. Even though there were small chances of success within the Hublettes' tiny world, some did manage to find skills in other trades: blacksmithing, teaching, breeding, or even alchemy. Though it was an outdated profession by this time, some did enjoy the treacherous task of cooking up potions or elixirs that may one day leave you without a head. The Rebellion Please, sit. Allow me to tell you a tale. Now, I'm sure you've heard many before, though all the same in their own way; however this story I am to tell you is most likely exactly like those. If you have no use nor need for listening or in this case reading the tale of The Ice Whisperer, then perhaps it may behoove you to peruse the information of the information box listed below. Though it is of a girl and her lion with all sorts of information it isn't exactly the sort of thing most would enjoy: reading for knowledge. Though you have the basic knowledge, does it not eat away at you to not know why? This particular story, however, does indeed focus on an alchemist on the brink of a new discovery, not within his own field, but instead in politics. He enjoyed the thought of others managing to manipulate others with rules and logistics to be quite interesting, as it was its own type of magic, or even potion. As the Sky Riders began to take more and more control over the Hublette's lower lands; instating rules and regulations to collect money from fines, Kyorbi found this as a perfect chance to take action. Beneath the floors of Earth rested tunnels built over time as raid shelters; though barely used or thought of, it was the ideal place to meet in secrecy to concoct devious plans for the downfall of The Hub Raiders, the name given to the Sky Riders by their lower cousins. Death for many was immenint as